<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparked Hearts by Sp00kyunit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092458">Sparked Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00kyunit/pseuds/Sp00kyunit'>Sp00kyunit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Fluff, I couldn’t find anything for this ship so i made it my self, Wattson is hard of hearing, Work In Progress, don't worry Wriath and Wattson are still close, evryone learns and grows together :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00kyunit/pseuds/Sp00kyunit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wattson finds Pathfinder, rebuilds him (a little), they explore what it is to be human, and come to accept themselves, and fall in love :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattfinder, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Pathfinder, ex-Darksparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Apex Legends and that whole universe, with Wattson and Pathfinder being my two favorite characters. It also just makes sense to me to ship them! A super smart (possibly high functioning) electrical engineer/inventor + Robot whom I Adore? Anywho, please enjoy this. I will update it occasionally and please feel free to comment your thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natalie was always nose deep in either one of her “projects” or a ridiculously big textbook. Never one for the house parties that happened across the Apex Campus. Though the noise never bothered her, as her homemade hearing aids were able to cut the sound no problem. However, seeing people together, talking and laughing, did have her feel some sorta way. She couldn’t do crowds, too much visual noise, too much uncertain energy. The controllable and understandable energy of electricity was much more her playing field. She found great comfort in her creations. But there was something missing. Diving into class work and projects seemed the best way to not deal with it.</p>
<p>    Mathematics, robotics and Natalie’s other science classes were a breese, whereas English and Psychology just didn't click. She couldn’t get that people thought differently from her as well as speaking another language that felt sloppy. While she didn't need to speak much English outside of her class , she really needed help in the Psychology class as finals were coming up. Dr. Gibraltar, the psychology professor, notices that this incredibly bright student needs some help. After an early morning class, the doctor asks Natalie to stay for a minute to discuss her understanding of the course so far. “Miss Paquette, would you help me to understand something?” He looks up from his computer and over his spectacles. “Please take this with no offense, but how is it that one of the smartest people I've ever encountered, is failing my class?” She avoids eye contact and begins to occupy her hands with the bits and bobs in her pockets. “I do not get how or why people do the things they do. It has always been hard to talk to others.” The professor looks at her, thinking for a moment. “If people are hard to understand, then maybe we find you a practice friend. Something that much more in your skill set but will get you slowly out of your comfort zone.” He writes down something on a scrap of paper. “Go here, and use this,” he hands her the paper as well as some sort of scanner. “It’ll start beeping when you get close. I hope this helps you.”</p>
<p>    Natalie looks again at the paper and back to the campus map. Tracing the route with her finger she counts the buildings. “R thirty-two, R thirty-three,” She pauses. “R thirty-five? Where is thirty-four?” Looking once more, she sees that there is a building just simply missing from the directory. Opening her phone she looks up ‘R 34 Apex campus’. Turning a bright shade of pink she quickly closes that tab. Trying again she types ‘missing building at apex campus’ and finds what she’s looking for. This building was the main robotics class and laboratory, but due to some shady people, some involvement of Hammond robotics and the robotics teacher Tae Joon Park, who seemingly disappeared, the building was quickly shut down. She continues reading and begins walking to the ‘nonexistent’ building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding Pathfinder!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly the old robotics room was still relatively clean, with a few dusty projects here and there. Natalie quickly scans the room for her mystery signal. She follows the faint beeping to tarp covered boxes in front of a door frame. Quietly as possible she moves the boxes out of the way to see a very unnerving shape under a gray tarp. She points her scanner at the shape to see directly where the beeping is coming from. Under the tarp seems to be a very soft glow pulsing. After taking a breath she pulls it off to see a fully intact M.R.V.N unit! She looks around once more to check if anyone followed her. With a clear coast, she pulls the unit onto a nearby dolly and drapes the cloth over it once again. As nonchalantly as possible she pushes the dolly back to her dorm. Thankfully she only got a few sideways glances, which was about usual. </p>
<p>Once she cleared her desk, Natalie got the cloth off and the Unit up on the workstation. The screen on the front of its chest was broken but glowing weakly. “Es-tu toujours en vie?” She whispered as she inspected the rest of the machine. With tools in hand she began to fix up as best she could, thankfully she remembered that there was a manual for these units. Quickly grabbing it, hours began to fade away.</p>
<p>After three whole days pass, Natalie stumbles over to the only open spot on her bed and promptly passes out.<br/>
The continual squealing of her hearing aid was finally enough to wake her from her deep slumber. Feeling groggy she muttered to herself “Oh right, I need water and food to function.” With the workbench lights just enough to help her get to the kitchen, she opens up the fridge and grabs a perfect honeycrisp apple and a protein drink. Sliding slowly down to the floor she eats with her eyes closed to get a few more precious moments of sleep. The noises coming from her desk however, denies her those moments. A loud crash has her jump up, though dizzy from the fast movement, she creeps over to inspect the sounds. She looks over her desk to see all of her mess from the previous days, “Nothing out of the ordinary.” she chuckles to herself. And then she remembers. The color drains from her face as she sees a large empty spot where a certain robot used to be. Turning around only to see it looming over her with it’s red-orange eye looking down at her. She stumbles backwards bumping into her bench while the eye watches her every movement. The head tilts slightly to the side as it looks at her. The screen on its chest brightens up as a boot program finishes running. Soft whirring fills the silence as the machine stands up fully. A very basic emoticon fills the screen. “Hello! I am a mark 3.5 Mobile Robotic Versatile Entity, but my friends call me Pathfinder! Are you my friend?” Its hand extends in offering a handshake. Stunned, Natalie nervously reaches out and shakes its hand. “I am glad to meet you!” It exclaims.</p>
<p>Still shaken Natalie stands up and walks around the entity called Pathfinder. Her excitement and curiosity surpass her fear as she inspects her rebuilding of certain parts. “What is your purpose?” She asks softly while looking into the red eye. After a moment of silence the unit speaks,”My main purpose is to learn, to understand humans. My second objective is to find my creator.” He pauses and looks down at his hands and flexes them. Looking back at Natalie, he says “Thank you for turning me back on and repairing me, friend. What is your name?” “My name is Natalie Paquette, but my,” she hesitates “friends call me Wattson!” “Wattson. I like that! Inputting information into my memory drives.”</p>
<p>Looking out the window to see the dawn approaching, Natalie sighs and rubs her face. “Ummm. I need to sleep.” Glancing at Pathfinder, she smiles weakly. “Please don’t leave or destroy anything?” She promptly faceplants into her bed once more and passes out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>